


Dead in Warm Water

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Music Video Based, Song Based, death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Emerson finds himself trapped in the water by something in his mind. And then learns more about life while his brothers find something they didn't wish for.
Kudos: 4





	Dead in Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : this is based off palaye royale's video for 'dying in a hot tub'. it is my own mind's alternate ending along with a request on tumblr for merman fic because of the video. I highly recommend watching the song before reading simply for it will make more sense in some places. also it is a huge trigger warning for the mention of death and lost of a loved one

Emerson had to let go of his breath, he couldn't take the pain in his chest. And that was the last thing he remembered before he found himself breathing in too much water and his vision somehow turning an even darker shade of black.   
But then the darkness turned how it had been, he felt the water still but he felt himself able to breath and move in it. He didn't understand how it could be that he was alive again somehow. The male forced open his eyes to see just what he thought he would, water. But as he looked around himself, the young boy found his legs moved together... and weren't even really legs but one large fin. Emerson found that he had been holding his breath again but this time he let it out and didn't find the sting of the water that he once had.   
Emerson had grown to be even more confused about this all. He couldn't understand this at all. He didn't even know how it could be real! The male let his eyes drift closed and himself float in the water trying to understand it. The boy had studied philosophy for many years and he knew of many different things those who told of it had many ways they told of the afterlife, but he had yet to find one that told of something like this.  
The young philosopher found himself letting his eyes close as he drifted her trying himself to wrap his brain around what was happening. He thought maybe he had found his own version of the afterlife.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Remington felt his lung start to burn so he forced himself backup and out of the water to catch his breath. He had looked for what felt like forever for his younger brother with the aid of his elder brother. But it never brought them anything. Until the longer haired male found his way to the surface clutching something in his hand. A necklace, one they had both seen Emerson wear everyday, he did this with everything he had. He held onto the things as long as he could and then found a way to fix it.  
The male couldn't take what he knew. Emerson wouldn't have left the necklace as long as he could help it. Something had to take it away from him. And his ability to get it back. He rubbed at his now smudged and messy makeup and tried to keep himself from busting out in tears knowing that his younger brother was dead and they didn't get a chance to say goodbye.


End file.
